There exists a need for a system for adhering an object of some significant weight to the surface of another under harsh or unusual conditions that are generaly inimical to adhesive bonding, in particular, under water or at very cold temperatures. For example, military applications require a non-invasive means of attaching an object, such as a detonation device, to an underwater target surface, such as a submerged surface of a hostile ship. In cases where it is desired to adhere a detonation device to the surface of a ship under water, the surface material may be a variety of substances and may be rough or uneven. It is necessary that the device remain adhered for a sufficient period of time for personnel to remove themselves from the site, and in many cases, it may be desirable that the device remain adhered to the site for a period of several days.
In view of the need to be able to adhere weighty objects under water and also in very cold temperatures, generally regardless of the material or condition of the available surface, a large number of vendors of adhesive tapes, glues and the like were solicited. Among the requirements of a suitable adhesive were that it be able to be attached to a wet surface, including an underwater surface, and to support for at least three days at least 1/8 pound for each square inch of contact area. No such material was found to be available, and many materials submitted by manufacturers proved to be dismal failures. Accordingly, it proved necessary to develop a novel system for adhering an object to a target surface so as to meet military requirements. In developing a novel system for adhering objects under harsh conditions, it is also recognized that there are civilian applications as well.